Team Pax: The Beginning
by Alexandria Prime
Summary: A new team of six individuals in S.H.I.E.L.D. realize that they all have something in common: they're all Cybertronians. As they learn more about their new world and if the war has ended, they learn more about themselves...and what their role is. Inspired by Minikoontzy's Autobot's Assemble series. Expect this to be short. Rated T for fight scenes & a little bit of fluff.
1. Team Beginnig

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't posted for a while, but the usual site that I use to type is...kind of going weird for me. So I had to use a different one for a while.**

**A while ago, I read the** _ **Autobots, Assemble!**_ **Fanfic that the author Minikoontzy made, and ever since then, I wanted to make an Autobot/Avenger Crossover! (So thank you Koontzy for giving me inspiration.) This story sort of involves resurrected Cybertronians, Ultimate Spider-Man universe (takes place three years after Spidey becomes Ultimate), and facing down fears that I think Cybertronians would build up if they didn't know what happened to their team.**

 **I don't own Marvel Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man, or any Autobots or Decepticons. I only own my OCs. (Or any changes to the Bots or Cons)**

 **(TEAM PAX)**

A seventeen year old girl sat on the roof of a small warehouse in the middle of New York. She wore a white shirt with a grey pull-over, white jeans, and grey combat boots. A pair of blue sunglasses rested over her eyes, and a white scarf draped over her back. The girl frowned as she heard J. Jonah Jameson keep on barking out his propaganda about Spider-Man, which still hadn't changed since the three years he had saved all of the superheroes from Dr. Octopus. _Makes you wonder if he ever will change,_ she thought to herself.

Speaking of the hero-in-question, Spider-Man dropped down beside her, but not startling her in the least. "Boo," he said, almost jokingly.

"Nice try," she said, grinning as his white eyes drooped in mock sadness, "I heard you walking up behind me."

"You heard me?" he asked her, " 'Cause that's dead impossible."

"I'm sort of an impossible girl," the girl replied. Spider-Man looked at her as if to ask how, when he suddenly looked down. Looking down with him, she saw a group of police cars chasing a red sports car with what appeared to be Black Cat in it. "Duty calls," he said, "nice meetin' ya!" Then he swung off the building after Black Cat.

She chuckled. He reminded her so much of… _No! Don't think of that._ She breathed in and out as her thoughts raced around in her head. Her new processor- _brain,_ she reminded herself-was so limited and small. But even though it was small, it still had all of the memories from her past life.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded. It was faint, but she knew it was coming from one of the jewelry stores about a block from where she was. She had enhanced hearing, although it was pretty painful sometimes, like when she was next to a bell. She knew what Agent Venom felt about loud noises, and could relate, unlike most people.

She stood up and concentrated on her suit. She had been training with it for a little while, and she was certain that she could use her powers without any hitches. Instantly, a bright light surrounded her body. When it vanished, she now wore pure white armor with black and gold highlights. Two metallic wings with glowing, gold pinton feathers spread out behind her. A blue eye visor and a white face visor now covered her face. She quickly took off and headed towards the jewelry store.

When she got there, she had to give a sigh of aggravation. It was the Trapster- _again_. How many times had she dealt with this guy? He used glue as a weapon, for crying out loud. She was able to defeat this guy in a little bit, though it was nothing like Captain America's record. 

She dropped down to the ground and summoned her weapon-a white, black and gold staff that she summoned from the energy that she could now manipulate. "Hey, Gluestick!" she called out. The Trapster turned, laughing as he caught sight of her. "So, the metal chicken returns!" he said jokingly, aiming his glue guns at her.

"I think of myself as a falcon, actually," she replied, summoning two energy shields to counteract the two globs of glue that were sent her way. Sweeping a band of energy at his feet, she summoned several energy ropes to bind the man, but he easily dodged. "C'mon, tin head! Spider-Man can defeat me faster than you!"

"Glad you think of me so highly, Trappy!" The Trapster turned as a bunch of webbing stuck him straight in the face. He quickly pulled it off, but before he could run, Spider-Man shot some webs at his feet, snaring them up, and quickly pulled his guns away. "Thanks for holding him off for a bit," the web-slinger said, turning to the hero, "who are you anyway? I think I've seen you on the news before. Do you even have a hero identity yet?"

"Ark Angel,"; she quickly replied, "and yeah, I'm new."

"Well, dont look now,"; he said, "but Fury is right behind you." 

"I knew that." Ark Angel turned to see an African American man in his fifties, wearing a black trench coat. An eye-patch covered his left eye, while his right one looked a little bit stern. "You do pretty good, kid," he said, "but I think you could do with a little more work."

"Yeah," she agreed, "I really can't use my powers fully. Otherwise, I suffer blackouts. And I'm not really used to fighting hand-to-hand."

"Uh, Fury?" said Spidey, "are you thinking of getting her a place at S.H.E.I.L.D. Academy? Which I think would actually be a good thing," he quickly said as Fury turned to look at him,"we do have a recent team that needs a leader. And it looks like she does have leadership qualities."

Fury nodded. "Spider-Man. Take her to the Triskellion for her first day at the Academy. And introduce her to her new team as well."

Spider-Man nodded and shot a webline into the air. "C'mon! S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy is just off the harbor." 

The girl shrugged as she spread her wings and took off after the web-swinger.

 **() TEAM PAX ()**

The two of them finally make it to the Triskellion, the setting for S.H.I.E.L.D Academy, a place for young people to learn how to be heroes. The two of them walked into a training center which was being coached by Scarlet Spider and Agent Venom, two teachers at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy and two members of the Web-Warriors. In front of them were a group of teenagers wearing armor as well as a few older heroes, such as Squirrel Girl, Power Man and Iron Fist. "Hey, Spidey!" yelled Venom, grabbing his friend and leader in a headlock and giving him a noogie, "where'd you find her?" He motioned to Ark Angel.

"Let me go and I'll tell you!" yelled Spider-Man. After a few more moments, Agent Venom released him and he proceeded to introduce her, "Me and Fury saw her fighting Trapster, and he decided that maybe she could be the leader for this new team." He motioned towards the group of armored teens. Ark Angel turned to look at the teens as they turned to look at her.

The youngest on the team looked to be around fourteen or fifteen years old, with dark blue and silver armor with a few light blue stripes on the arms and legs. His helmet had a few strands of blond hair peeking out from underneath. His eyes were hidden by a bright blue visor. His metal covered hands held two silver and blue pistols, with the holsters on his dark blue belt. He was thin, but looked muscular and very strong. 

There was one girl on the team, an athletic looking fifteen or sixteen year old girl with blue-green armor that had a few yellow lights. Her black gloved hands held a deadly looking silver sniper rifle, and like the first boy, she had a visor for her eyes, this one a pale green. Her slim helmet design had short dark brown hair peeking out from underneath it.

The second boy-looking around to be eighteen years old- didn't have a visor, allowing his strange red and impish looking eyes to show. She sort of expected him to have claws, but he didn't. He wore silver and black armor with a few purple streaks and his silver and black helmet had a few strands of black hair. He didn't appear to have any weapons, but he appeared to be very muscular, and the knuckles on his gloved hands were reinforced with flexible looking steel and also had long arrow looking things attached to his wrists which ended a few inches behind his knuckles. 

The last two boys didn't have visors either, showing crystal blue eyes with also, impish looks. One wore dark red armor with fiery orange highlights that actually looked like skillfully drawn flames. His black gloved hands were toying with a small flame, so she could guess that he had an ability over fire. His twin-she assumed they were twins-wore bright yellow armor with black lightning decals, and she could see him almost impatiently snapping his fingers, causing a little spark to appear. Since there wasn't any metal on his fingers, she assumed that he had power over electricity or lightning. Their helmets were exactly the same, although their hair color was different, the red one with red hair and the yellow one with blond hair.

"Guys," said Spider-Man, "this is Ark Angel, she's going to be the leader of your team. How about you introduce yourselves?"

The group of teens nodded and the blue one stepped forward first. "Hey," he said, "I'm Streaker. It's nice to meet you at last. I was actually starting to think that Spidey and Fury wouldn't be able to find us a leader. I've been sort of leading this team and-" 

"Whoa-ho, Streaky," said the girl, placing a hand on Streaker's shoulder, "you"re going off again."Streaker stopped talking and smiled sheepishly at Ark Angel, who simply nodded. "I'm Sharpshot," continued the girl, "I'm an expert sniper. I'm kind of glad to not be the only girl on the team anymore. It's nice to meet you."

The purple boy strode forward next, "I'm Warper. Long-range teleporter, so you can see where I got my name from." He smiled and looked towards the twins, "And those are our twins." 

"We can introduce ourselves, Warpy!" said the red one. Walking forward, he gave a deep bow, saying, "Me and my twin are grateful to be in your service, your Maj-" 

"I'm not a queen or any other type of royalty," said Ark, smiling behind her mask, "who might you two be?"

"He's Torch-Hand," explained his brother, smacking him on the head, "and I'm Zap-Hand. His idea," he pointed to his brother. "Just call us Torch and Zap. Everyone else does." 

"Well, if that's it, get in line, punks," said Scarlet Spider. The team, plus Ark Angel quickly got in line. "Welcome to your first day of S.H.I.E.L.D. training," said Agent Venom, "here, you'll be trained to become heroes. You'll learn to help people in society, and learn to stop those that would harm it. At the end of the Academy year, our best students will graduate and become official Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. You'll be partnered up with some of the graduates for today so they can show you around." 

"So, let's start out with Lesson Number One: Stay on your toes!" yelled Spider-Man. He hit a button on the side of the door, and instantly, several laser turrets appeared as well as dozens of hovering drones. "Ark, let's see how well you handle a team!"

As the drones opened fire on the team, Ark Angel yelled, "Scatter!" Warper instantly teleported behind several drones and opened fire on them with his mounted lasers. Everyone else jumped or ran. That's when Ark found out Streaker's special talent. As he ran, he became a light blue blur that streaked all around the battle center, taking out the turrets with his pistols.

"He's fast?" she asked Sharpshot who took out several drones with her hand pistols and changed her sniper rifle into a lance, which she speared several drones with. "Yup. You can see why he talks a lot," she replied.

The twins were taking out several more drones, Torch with fireballs and a orange staff, and Zap with bolts of electricity and a short sword. They made a pretty good tag-team. Ark Angel smiled behind her mask and summoned a sphere of white energy, which turned into her signature weapon; a white spear with gold and black designs and a gold blade.

"Nice spear," commented Warper, teleporting beside her. "Thanks," she replied, spinning it rapidly around her, deflecting lasers and sending them back to the drones. She finally threw it, spearing the last drone.

"Not bad," commented Venom as everyone assembled back into a group, "You'll be working on skills that you need sharpening, like group skills. You'll need to work as best as you can as a team and this is the place to learn it. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy team."

"Hey guys," said Torch-Hand, "I've been thinking of a team name for us. How about...the Super Six?"

The new team gave a groan and his brother asked, "The Super Six? Sounds more like the Sinister Six. And I am not having a name that says, 'We got this name from a Super-Villain team! We're bad guys!' 'Cause we are most definitely not!"

"Don't worry!" said his brother, "I've got more names. Want to hear them?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" shouted his team.

 **And there we go! The first chapter of my Autobot/Avenger crossover! I hope you guys enjoy! You might be wondering how this is an Autobot Crossover. So, on to the next chapter!**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Truth or Dare

**So, here's the next chapter guys. And in this, in a game of truth or dare with the Web Warriors, you'll be finding out the Transformers side of things.**

 **This takes place in the Transformers: Prime Universe by the way.**

 **This chapter was inspired by Alpha Prime the Knight's story of** _ **Team Storm**_ **, the chapter with truth or dare, so thank you Alpha!**

 **Also, I'm aging the Web-Warriors by three years from what I think their age would've been by the end of Ultimate Spider-Man**

Ark Angel was busy sparring with Iron Fist, dodging his glowing fists and counteracting with her own energy-covered ones. Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"You are very good" commented Iron Fist, bowing respectfully to her, "where did you learn to fight?"

"My dad taught me," said Ark, bowing back, "he was a military leader," she explained, noticing the questioning look on his face "He wa taught by one of his friends before he became a leader." 

"And what division was he commanding?" asked the older man.

Ark Angel seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, but was spared from answering the question by Agent Venom and Spider-Woman charging in.

"Hey, Ark!" said Spider-Woman, "Spidey wanted us to ask if you'd like to come over to his house to play a few get-to-know-you games? We invited the rest of your team and they said they would. So, what about you?"

Ark thought for a little bit, then she nodded and said, "Might as well since my team's doing it. Will anyone else be there besides my team?" 

"All the Web-Warriors," said Agent Venom, "plus Agent Coulson and Nick Fury. They probably want to get to know a bit more about you guys too. Here's the address to Spidey's house," he told her, giving her a sheet of notebook paper, "we'll see you then!" 

**() TEAM PAX ()**

Ark Angel-dressed in her regular clothes-looked at the sheet of paper with Spider-Mans address on it, then back to the house in front of her. The address was right, so she assumed that she was in the right place.

"Are you lost?" asked a familiar voice behind her. She turned, instantly recognizing the girl behind her. "Is that you, Sharpshot?" 

"Oh, Ark! I didn't recognize you!" replied her team-mate, smiling widely. 

"I didn't recognize you either," Ark replied truthfully, "although when you're in the field, you should probably find some way to disguise your voice. That's how I recognized you." 

Sharpshot shrugged, but nodded in agreement. Her eyes were covered by a pair of green tinted glasses, although Ark could see her bright blue eyes behind them. She wore a green hoodie over a silver shirt with a darker green belt holding up her green and white pants. A pair of black tennis shoes completed the outfit. "I like your outfit," she commented. 

"Not as good as yours," said Sharpshot, "I like your scarf. The sunglasses too. How about we head inside now?"

Ark nodded, and the two girls headed up to the door, where Sharpshot asked, "Do we just knock? Because Agent Venom mentioned a doorbell and I have no idea what that is. We don't have them where I'm from." 

"Yeah, I think-wait," Ark Angel looked at Sharp and asked, "I thought you lived in New York! You don't?"

"No," Sharpshot replied, looking at her leader, surprise on her face, "I thought you did." 

Before the two of them could ask more questions about each other, the door opened. A brown-haired 20 year old adult poked his head out and apparently recognized them. "Ark Angel and Sharpshot?" he asked. When the two of them nodded, he opened the door further and said, "Peter Parker. A.k.a. Spider-Man. C'mon in." 

The two girls walked inside the house, revealing a lot of other adults-including Nick Fury and Agent Coulson-as well as a couple of teenagers. A hispanic 16 year old was busy talking to a blond-haired man around Peter's age. Two older women were also talking to each other, one hispanic and the other blond, while the rest of the teenage boys were clustered in a group. 

Torch-hand and Zap-hand were easily identified by their likeness to each other. They were wearing the exact same outfit-a leather vest over a t-shirt, gray jeans, and hightops-although Torch wore red and orange while his brother wore yellow and black. Torch was busy snarfing some popcorn while Zap looked on, shaking his head in despair. 

Streaker was talking to a black-haired 21 year old man wearing a white shirt, dress pants and a backpack. The young teenager was wearing dark blue sunglasses on the top of his blond hair, revealing bright blue eyes with a few flakes of darker blue. He wore a dark blue shirt with light blue lines on the edges of the sleeves. Blue jeans with silver knee pads were held up by a dark blue belt and he wore blue tennis shoes with lime green shoelaces. He noticed the girls and gave a small wave, causing the other man to turn and nod to them.

Warper was also easily recognized, his red eyes standing out. He was busy talking to another man who had a brown buzz-cut and a scar running across the bridge of his nose, who looked as out of place as their teammate. Warper wore a black shirt with a purple collar and gray pants with black combat boots. As the girls walked into the room, Warper nodded to them respectively. 

"Hey guys!" said Peter, "the rest of the girls are here. Let's get this party started! 

"Finally!" said the blond-haired man, who sounded very familiar, "I was getting impatient! What took you girls so long?" he asked Ark and Sharp. 

"We don't know the neighborhood as well as you guys," replied Sharpshot, "sorry it took us a while." 

"It's okay," replied the blond lady, "I'm May Parker, by the way. I'm Peter's aunt. And this," she said, referring to the woman right next to her, "is Rio Morales, Miles's mother." 

"Hello," says Rio, smiling warmly at them. The two girls smile back, though Ark Angel noticed that Sharpshot flinched slightly. 

"Good to see you punks finally made it," said the man that was talking to Warper. 

"I think I can guess a few of you," said Ark. "You are Agent Venom-" she pointed to the blond haired man- "And Scarlet Spider." pointing to the buzz-cut man.

"That's right," said Venom, "though keep my hero identity quiet. My actual name is Flash Thompson." 

"And I'm Ben Rhiley." said Scarlet, nodding to them.

Everyone else introduced themselves- Miles Morales was Kid Airachnid, Mary Jane 'MJ' Watson was Spider-Woman, and Amadeus Cho was the Iron-Spider. As they introduced themselves, they dug into the food (all of Ark's team agreed that popcorn was really awesome, as well as ice cream) and around 7:00, Peter declared, "Alright guys! Truth or dare time!" 

"Just don't make me lick the bottom of anyone's shoe again," said Miles as he sat down next to his mom, "Hey. You guys know what truth or dare is, right?" 

Ark and the rest of her team nodded except Warper, who said, "No." 

"Okay. Do you know what a dare is?" asked Miles. 

"Something that you wouldn't normally do that's devilish?" asked Warper.

"Yup," said Peter, "Someone asks you truth or dare. If you say, 'dare' you have to do what that person tells you to do. And I assume you know what a truth is?" 

Warper nodded. 

"Then let's get started! I'll go first," said Peter. He looked around before his eyes landed on Flash, "Flash, truth or dare?" 

"I'll do...truth." 

"Is it true that you had a crush on MJ when we were in middle school?" he asked, "and you have to tell the truth!"

Flash looked a little bit embarrassed as he mumbled, "Yes." 

"You owe me ten bucks, Cho," said Ben, causing Cho to give a sigh of irritation. 

Flash looked a little bit annoyed, then he said, "Torch, truth or dare?" 

"Deal me a dare, Flashy!" replied the redhead. 

"Don't call me that, and I dare you to kiss a girl in the room, and it can't be Aunt May or Rio." replied Flash, grinning slightly, 

Torch looked around a bit and then walked over and kissed Sharpshot on the cheek. "My sister would kill you for that, hot shot," she said as Torch sat back down. 

"Hey it was a part of the dare. Now...Coulson, truth or dare?"

"Truth," replied the agent. 

"Are you single or bo-married?" asked Torch, everyone looking at him strangely. Not because of the slip-up. 

"I'm single," said Coulson, "though I am dating May." **(A.Q. Did they break up or are they still dating? If they did break up, in this, they get back together.)**

"And I'm telling you," said Peter, "I freaked out when I realized that they were dating the first time. Worlds were colliding!" Everyone burst out laughing as Coulson said, "Miles, truth or dare?" 

"Dare," replied the 16 year-old.

"I dare you to...dance like a ballerina on the ceiling for a minute. And no going invisible." he added. 

Miles gave a frustrated groan and sprang up onto the ceiling as a piece of Cho's backpack folded out and a video camera/panel popped out. Everyone badly hid their sniggers as Miles danced on the ceiling with a sour look on his face. After he was done, he said, "Im gonna get you back for that, sir. Now then, Sharp. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." she said simply 

"What did you mean by when you said that your sister was going to kill Torch when he kissed you?" 

"My sister is really protective of me. Or well, was. I don't know if she's alive any more. A sad look crossed her face, but it vanished and she asked, "Fury. Truth or dare?"

"I only came here to know you kids a bit more," replied the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director truthfully, "but I'll play along. Truth."

"Are you the founder of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" she asked him. 

"No. S.H.I.E.L.D. was actually formed after WWII," he told her, "I became the director about five years before the Avengers were formed." 

"Oh," said Ark, "It's not a new organization. Pretty well organized for something that old, even if you did have a few problems at first." 

Fury nodded and then said to Streaker, "This might've been a little bit expected, so, Streaker. Truth or dare."

"I think I know what you're gonna ask, so I say truth." replied the speedster.

Fury's one eye went serious and he asked, "Me and my agents have been trying to find who you kids are, but we can't find anything. So, what's your actual identity?" 

It went silent for a few seconds, then Streaker said, "I'll tell you...but don't. Freak. Out. I'm actually what you guys might call...an alien." 

Everyone's (except Fury's) jaws dropped. Even his team looked shocked. "So...what are you?" asked MJ.

"I'm a resurrected robotic organism from the planet-" 

"CYBERTRON?!" his team shouted/asked. Then they turned to each other and said, "Wait! You too?!" 

_Peter Parker breaking the fourth wall; "This game of Truth or Dare just got really interesting. The new team that we formed didn't even know that they were all from the same planet. And I think Cho is geeking out. Streaker did mention 'robot' after all. But he also said, 'resurrected' and his team is probably the same. So...how did they die and what are they doing here? And also...how did we managed to put them all on the same team? 'Cause that one's shocking too."_ **(A.N. I decided to add this for kicks. After all, we love it when Spidey breaks the fourth wall...right? 'Cause I do.)**

"Oh-kay," Coulson remarked to Fury, "exactly how did we manage to get them all on the same team?" 

"I have," replied his boss, "no clue." 

"Time out on truth or dare," said Peter. "Now, raise your hand if you're from another planet." 

Ark Angel, Streaker, Sharpshot, Warper, and the twins raised their hands. "So...who exactly is everybody?" asked Torch.

Streaker stood up, "Since I was the one who was asked the question, I'll go first; my actual name is Bluestreak.

"Prowls younger brother?" asked Ark, "well, that explains why you look so familiar." 

Sharpshot went next, "In case you are all wondering who my sister is, I'll explain who I am; I'm Moonracer, Arcee's sister."

Torchs eyes went wide, "Maybe I should've kissed Ark," he said fearfully.

"My dad would've killed you too," she replied, a look of displeasure on her face, "and I'll say who my dad is when it's my turn after everyone else." 

Warper looked a little bit nervous as he said, "Nobody kill me when I tell you this; I'm, uh, Skywarp." He noticed the twins nervously moving away from him and he said, "You're Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, right?" 

"Yup," replied the twins. 

Sharpshot-or Moonracer- rolled her eyes and said, "Great. Of all the twins on Cybertron during the Great War, we have to get stuck with the _Terror Twins_?" 

"Uh, Terror Twins?" asked Flash.

"Warning you guys now. They're pranksters," said Bluestreak, "Prowl would throw them into the brig about five times a deca-cycle - month." he quickly explained. 

"Okay," said Ben, "and you killed him?" 

"Yeah," said Sunstreaker, "then we got killed about two solar cycles-days-later by his Trine-mates; Thundercracker and Starscream. Talk about karma!" He gave a burst of grim laughter. 

"He killed me," said Moonracer, "Starscream." 

"As if Arcee didn't have enough grudges about someone who killed someone she cared about," said Ark.

"And," asked Aunt May, "who are you?"

Ark Angel paused for a few seconds, then she took off her sunglasses, revealing a pair of bright blue eyes with a spiked ring of deep gold and a few flakes of pure white around her pupil. The look in her eyes reflected peace, joy, courage, strength, and a small hint of sadness. Then she said, "My name is Solus Pax. I am the daughter of Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, and Elita-1, the leader of the Valkyries." 

There was dead silence in the room, then Skywarp said, "Those rumors going around the Decepticons were right. You have the most beautiful optics I've ever seen."

"You know," said Bluestreak, "I knew who you were as soon as I saw them. There's only one person who's optics are like that, and that's your dad." 

"Okay," said Fury, "now I've got a few more questions. Why exactly are you guys here?" 

Solus looked at everybody, who shook their heads, and then said, "We're not really sure. But I think it might have to do with a great evil that may come. I don't know what it could be though." 

Fury nodded but before he could ask something else, she quickly said, "As for how we got here, I guess it's pretty much the same; we got sent here to Earth by our Creator, Primus." 

"What did you mean by a 'Great War'?" asked MJ. 

"Our planet, Cybertron was held in a civil war between the Autobots and the Decepticons," said Solus, "we don't know if that war is still going on, or if it's ended." 

"So," said Flash, looking at Skywarp with a bit of mistrust in his eyes, "you're a bad guy?"

"At first," he replied, "but after I saw some of the things that were going on-like Megatron making the Core shut down, the strictness in the ranks, and the brutal way that he killed helpless Autobots, I got a change of heart. I originally joined because Starscream and Thundercracker did, and because I wanted the caste system to change. It was really bad, especially during the Rust Age. And after I saw everything going on, I-sort of-defected. Well, I guess I was more of a traitor. I gave some intel about what the 'Cons were doing- battle tactics, where they were going to strike, stuff like that. But...I wish I could've done it before Praxus. It was after I saw that, I realized that he wasn't going to change Cybertron, he was going to practically destroy it, then take his wrath onto other worlds. I actually wished that I joined the Bot's actually. It would've been better." 

Solus looked at Skywarp, then said, "My dad said that anyone can change their hearts. You are no exception." She held out a hand and said, "And I can see the sadness in you as well as you asking for forgiveness. Welcome to the Autobots, Skywarp."

The former Decepticon looked at her, then at her outstretched hand, then he happily took it and said, "Thank you, Solus." 

There was silence for a while, then Fury got up and said, "As much as I would love to continue to hear about your history, it's 8 o'clock. We'll have to hear this another time. As soon as you can," he said to Solus, "I'd like to get a report about your history. You think you can do it?" 

Solus nodded and they all left the Parker residence. As they walked down the street, Sideswipe said, "I think I finally thought up a team name for us. What'cha think of Team Alien?"

Everyone rolled their eyes and then Solus said, "I think we should try; Team Pax." 

"Now that's something I can work with!" said Sunstreaker as Sideswipe thought for a few seconds and then nodded in agreement.

And so, Team Pax was formed.

 **That's chapter two! Skywarp trying to be a good guy is my idea originally, but I just want to let the author's know that if they see something that's theirs, I own none of their ideas! I just got insipiration from them.**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

 **R &R**


End file.
